


Coffee Shop

by WinterWolf9687



Category: Coffee shop - Fandom
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Coffee, College, M/M, Shop, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf9687/pseuds/WinterWolf9687
Summary: Lucas is a sophomore at Aleta University. He has a pretty normal life, he’s an art major, he has a girlfriend, all the normal stuff.But, he’s never really felt connected with any of the girls he’s ever been with. And they just end up breaking things off, claiming that he “doesn’t give them enough attention.”But as he visits the campus coffee shop, he meets someone new. Someone he would never imagine falling in love with.~~~~~This story is inspired by a TikTok created by @tonyt.rexhttps://vm.tiktok.com/ZS9tmbjv/
Relationships: Lukas x Andrew





	Coffee Shop

I am currently writing this story, stay tuned for further updates.


End file.
